


Aches and Pains

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Old West, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra persuades Vin and Chris to help distract him from his various aches and pains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aches and Pains

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

"I really think we should have kept riding. I would much prefer to recuperate in my own warm, soft bed."

"Quit complainin' Ez, your arm's bleeding and you need the rest." Vin was getting annoyed, how come Chris could go out and collect firewood while he had to stay and watch Ezra, "Actually, we're all tired, especially of your whingeing."

Ezra glared at Vin, "I'm the one in excruciating pain, I have a right to be disgruntled."

"Next time, stay on your horse."

"You spooked it."

"I did not."

Ezra had sat down leaning against the back wall of the abandoned barn they'd found. He removed his jacket and shirt gingerly, checking the gash on his arm. It looked as if it were just a surface wound, but as Vin said it was still bleeding.

"Instead of arguing with me, you should come over here and tend to my numerous injuries."

Vin stalked over and knelt down in front of Ezra, he reached over to grab Ezra's shirt when he noticed the pained look in the other man's eyes. Instead he tore a strip of material from the bottom of his shirt and tied it around Ezra's arm.

"Mr Tanner, I've also hurt my other arm," Ezra said as he stretched to show Vin the inside of his forearm.

Vin rolled his eyes, "That's just a scratch, it's not even bleeding."

"Well I can assure you it is extremely painful."

Vin sighed and tore another strip. Chris had walked in with the firewood and caught Ezra's eyes as he bent down to start a fire.

“I think I cut my finger."

"What?" Vin snatched at Ezra's hand, "I don't see anything. What's the matter with you?"

"C'mon Vin," Chris smiled as he came up behind him. "If Ezra says he's in pain we should do anything we can to make him feel better." Noticing Vin wasn't looking to convinced he added, "Here, I'll help." He grabbed the already ripped shirt, tearing it off Vin's body and throwing it onto Ezra.

Ezra pushed the shirt aside and tried to reach for Vin.

“If I lean forward, will that make you happy?"

"Uh-huh."

Vin moved up and straddled Ezra's legs letting the gambler run his skilful fingers over his chest.

"I'm starting to feel quite uncomfortable. I would much prefer to have something else to lean against. Mr Larabee?"

Chris moved towards Ezra but stopped when the gambler shook is head, "However, I believe that fabric would become quite irritable." Ezra stated indicating Chris' black pants. "As I am finding my trousers quite bothersome at the moment myself."

Vin took the hint and moved backwards over Ezra's legs, tugging his friend's pants and underwear down with him. Ezra sighed as the material brushed over his bulge. "Mr Larabee, if you could please hurry it along."

Chris had stopped to watch Vin undressing Ezra and was now fumbling with his belt. Ezra nodded to Vin and the younger man went over to Chris, sliding the material down muscular legs and then retracing the trail his fingers had taken, stopping to massage Chris' thighs. Vin started kissing Chris' hardening penis, and was about to open his mouth to let Chris inside when Ezra cleared his throat, "Excuse me gentlemen. I hate to interrupt, however I believe my comfort should be foremost in everybody's mind."

Chris reluctantly pulled away from Vin and stepped behind Ezra. Pushing Ezra's back forward he slid down behind him. Lifting Ezra's butt off the ground, Chris spread his legs wide and manoeuvred himself underneath Ezra, making sure the patient was leaning completely against him. Ezra shifted his ass slightly until he felt Chris' shaft nestle in his crack.

"Comfy?" Chris asked.

"My lips are a little dry."

Chris tilted Ezra's head towards him and traced Ezra's lips with his tongue, he then gently sucked on Ezra's mouth until he had devoured those tantalising lips.

Ezra was a little out of breath when he broke away from the kiss. "My neck is a little stiff."

That's wasn't the only thing, Chris thought as he nuzzled his face into Ezra's neck and began to lightly nibble his skin.

Vin had returned to his position over Ezra's legs, watching the other two. "Mr Tanner, perhaps you'd be kind enough to use your tongue on my aching flesh as well."

Vin obliged and started licking the inside of Ezra's thighs, moving upwards to swirl his tongue around Ezra's balls and occasionally licking the length of Ezra's cock.

Ezra was panting when Chris whispered in his ear, "Better?"

"Nooo!" Ezra moaned his reply.

"What's wrong."

Ezra's sentences were beginning to break up and he couldn't keep a coherent thought, "Hurts..."

"What hurts?" Chris already knew the answer, in fact he was beginning to throb himself. Watching Vin's pink tongue dart in and out like that was exciting him as well as the man on top of him.

Ezra reach his arm up grabbing the back of Chris neck and hair, "Make him..."

"What Ezra? You have to tell us what you want."

Ezra just groaned and tried to thrust his hips upwards to show Vin what he wanted, what he needed.

Vin just ignored the bucking hips and continued exploring with his tongue, occasionally bitting at the tender skin inside Ezra's thighs.

Ezra thought he'd go crazy, "Vin.....aches......take me."

"Take you where?"

"Inside."

Ezra's grip tightened around Chris' neck, and with every ounce of concentration he blurted. "If Vin doesn't take me in his mouth, I'm going to shoot him."

Chris's hips started moving slightly as he watched Ezra's penis glide into Vin's open mouth. It didn't matter that Ezra's weight was hindering movement, because as Ezra was driving his shaft in and out of Vin, his butt would clench around Chris' cock. Chris was nearly delirious from the sensations this was causing to his manhood, and with the added visual stimulation of watching Vin go down on Ezra, Chris bit into the shoulder in front of him and came.

Ezra felt Chris' wetness under him and pushed his groin upwards deeper in to the exquisite wet mouth. Vin opened his throat and gave one long hard suck, swallowing everything Ezra had to offer.

Ezra slumped back onto Chris, and Vin leaned forward kissing Ezra gently on the lips. "All better?"

"Mmmm," was all Ezra could answer before he fell asleep.

Chris carefully slipped out from behind Ezra and went over to check on the fire. When he looked up he noticed the bulge in Vin's pants. "Looks you need some pain relief yourself."

"I'm okay," Vin said as he glanced at the sleeping form.

"After the way you tended to Ezra's aches and pains, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me taking care of yours." Chris grinned as he grabbed Vin's arm and pulled the young man on top of him.

THE END


End file.
